powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Mode Switching
The ability to obtain powers in different forms and switch between powers and fighting technique. Combination of Evolution and Super Form. Opposite to Mode Lock. Also Called *Form Change/Swapping/Switching *Mode Change/Swapping *Multiple Modes *Type Changing Capabilities Users of this ability are able to obtain certain powers in different forms or modes that allow them to create new abilities and control certain powers. Users personality may change as well. Variations *'Aerial Mode:' Users assume a form best suited for the air. *'Agility Mode:' Users gain agility based powers in this mode. *'Angel Mode:' Users gain angel-like abilities in this mode. *'Attack Mode:' Users gain enhanced attack power in this mode. *'Aquatic Mode:' Users assume a form best suited for underwater. *'Balanced Mode:' Users assume a form with balanced powers and attributes. *'Berserk Mode:' Users become consumed with intense rage that enables increased strength, speed, and resilience. *'Combat Mode:' Users gain enhanced combat skills and powers in this mode. *'Combination Mode:' Users gain a combination of powers in this mode. *'Dark Mode:' Users gain dark-based powers in this mode. *'Defense Mode:' Users gain enhanced defense in this mode. *'Demon Mode': Users gain demon-like abilities in this mode. *'Devil Mode': Users gain devil-like abilities in this mode. *'Dragon Mode': Users gain dragon-like abilities in this mode. *'Elemental Mode': Users enter a form that specializes in Elemental Manipulation. *'Empowered Mode:' Users enter an empowering state of being. *'Environmental Mode:' Users gain environmental powers in this mode. *'Fusion Mode:' Users in this mode gain the power to fuse with anything they want. *'Future Mode': User enters a mode that taps into the future. *'God Mode:' Users gain the limitless power of a god. *'Hyper Mode:' Users gain an excessive amount of overwhelming power. *'Immunity Mode: '''Users gain immunity powers to protect them from diseases and the like. *'Legendary Mode:' Users of this ability are able to go into a legendary state, putting themselves in a class of their own. *'Light Mode:' Users gain light-based powers in this mode. *'Luck Mode:' Users gain enhanced luck in this mode. *'Magic Mode:' Users gain vast magical aptitude in this mode. *'Multi Mode:' A standard form for users that contains well balanced levels of their powers and skills. *'Omni Mode: User enters a mode made from all forms/modes. *Past Mode: User enters a mode that taps into the past. *Power Mode:' Users gain special powers in this mode. *'Psychic Mode: User enters a mode that enables Psionics. *Ranged Mode: Users gain ranged aiming powers in this mode. *Recovery Mode:' Users gain enhanced recovery in this mode. *'Safe Mode:' A form that allows users to rest and reserve their strength. *'Speed Mode:' Users gain enhanced speed and agility in this mode. *'Stamina Mode:' Users gain a mode geared toward increased stamina. *'Stealth Mode:' Users can go into a mode made for stealth. *'Strength Mode:' Users can go into a mode made for strength. *'Subterranean Mode:' Users go into a mode best suited for subterranean travel. *'Super Mode:' Users gain a wide variety of enhancements to their natural abilities. *'Super-Sensory Mode: Users can go into a mode made for senses. *Survival Mode:' Users enter a mode meant for survival of the fittest. *'Travel Mode:' Users enter a mode meant for travel. *'Vampire Mode: Users gain vampire-like abilities in this mode. *Weakened Form:' Users enter a weakened state with lower powers. *'Weapon Mode:' Users gain enhanced weapon skills and powers in this mode. *'Zenith:' Users of this power are able to obtain unparalleled might, becoming an unstoppable force. Associations *Double-Edged Power *Evolution *Multiple Forms *Powered Form *Power-Shifting *Shapeshifting *Super Form *Transformation *Transformation Skipping Limitations *Some modes may have a time limit and users may need training to extend time limit or gain full control. *Some modes may become corrupt and may have to be given up or fixed. *Some modes require energy to maintain form. *Some modes may back fire. Known Users ''See Also: Multiform Balance and Stance System. Gallery Deoxys Forms.jpg|Deoxys (Pokémon) possesses four different forms that he can utilize and transform into; from left to right, Attack, Normal, Defense, and Speed. Black & White Kyurem.jpg|With the aid of the DNA Splicers, Kyurem (Pokémon) can fuse with Zekrom to become Black Kyurem or Reshiram to become White Kyurem. DmC-Dante.png|Dante (DmC: Devil May Cry) can switch between angelic and demonic modes, gaining different weapons and powers. Sora's Drive Forms.jpg|Sora (Kingdom Hearts) can assume special "Drive Forms" that specialize in physical strength, magic, or a balance between the two. Nomad Crysis.jpg|Nomad's (Crysis) Nanosuit has four different modes: Armor, Strength, Speed, and Cloak. Modechange2.JPG|Imperialdramon Dragon Mode to Fighter Mode and Gallantmon to Crimson Mode (Digimon) Dkp49-precure03.jpg|Angel Precure (Doki Doki Precure) Dkp49-heart-enpless01.jpg|Cure Heart (Doki Doki Precure) Patheon Mode Mana Super 1.png|Cure Heart (Doki Doki Precure) Engaged mode AngelBerry.jpg|Angel Cure Berry (Fresh Precure) Hpvol38-supersillet01.jpg|Super Shilouette (Heartcatch Precure) PrettyCureMaxHeartMovie138.jpg|Golden Cures (Precure Max Heart) Princess Luminous.jpg|Super Shiny Luminous (Precure Max Heart) 0ad4832fb33554f0ecd772edc1d5ddc11252335460 full.jpg|Super White (Precure Max Heart) B8168a17061151ad67e2ca612fca52301252285746 ful0l.jpg|Super Black (Precure Max Heart) Smaprevol47-precure04.jpg|Ultra Cures (Smile Precure) Princess cures.jpg|Princess Cures (Smile Precure) Beat img03.jpg|Crescendo Beat (Suite Precure) Shining Dream.gif|Shining Dream (Yes! Precure 5 GOGO!) Cures Upgraded.jpg|Precure's Super Forms (Precure All Stars DX3) The Infinity Shiloutte.jpg|Infinity Shilouette (Heartcatch Precure) Hpvol49-dune02.jpg|Dune (Heartcatch Precure) Dkp40-precure02.jpg|Angel Cure (Doki Doki Precure) YesPrettyCureMovie43.jpg|Butterfly Cures (Precure 5) Angel Goddess Peach.png|Angel Peach (Fresh Precure) Angel Cure Pine.png|Angel Pine (Fresh Precure) Angel Cure Passion.png|Angel Passion (Fresh Precure) Crescendo Melody.jpg|Crescendo Melody (Suite Precure) Rhythm img04.jpg|Crescendo Rhythm (Suite Precure) Muse img04.jpg|Crescendo Muse (Suite Precure) Lovely_alter_forms.jpeg|Cure Lovely's (Happiness Charge Precure) altered forms Princess_alter_forms.jpeg|Cure Princess's (Happiness Charge Precure) Altered Forms Popcorn_Cheer.png|Cure Honey's (Happiness Charge Precure) Altered form PrettyCureAllStarsII41.jpg|Cure Blossom and Cure Marine's (Precure All Stars DX2) Altered Super Forms PrettyCureAllStarsII43.jpg|Cure Brighty-Bloom and Cure Windy-Egret (Precure All Stars DX2) Rumble_Ball.png|Thanks to the Rumble Ball, Tony Tony Chopper (One Piece) has developed a variety of different transformations, each with its own advantages... Chopper's_15_Year_Old_Walk_Point.png|...with Walk Point being his original form... Scope.png|...Brain Point focusing on intelligence... Heavy_Point_Post_Timeskip.png|...Heavy Point being his humanoid form... Jumping_Point.PNG|...Jumping Point enhancing his jumping abilities... Arm_Point.PNG|...Arm Point bulking up his arms... Guard_Point.PNG|...Guard Point focusing on defense... Chopper_Uses_Kung-Fu_Point.png|...Kung Fu Point granting him advanced martial arts skills... Horn_Point.PNG|...Horn Point enlarging his antlers... Monster_Chopper.jpg|...and Monster Point being a consequence of him ingesting three Rumble Balls over a six-hour time period. Vee_Eeveelutions.png|Due to experimentation by Team Rocket, Vee (Pokémon Adventures) could freely shift between its first three evolutions. Naruto13.jpg|Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) possesses a variety of different transformations/modes, such as Sage Mode... Naruto nine tails chakra mode.png|...Nine Tails Chakra Mode... Six Paths Sage Mode.png|...and Six Paths Sage Mode. SolTrance.png|Django (Boktai) has two different modes: Sol Trance, in which he wields the powers of the sun... BlackDjango.JPG|...and Dark Trance, in which he becomes a vampire wielding the power of darkness. Triborgintro.png|Triborg (Mortal Kombat X) is programmed with and can freely switch between the forms, powers, and movesets of four different Lin Kuei cyborgs: Cyrax, Sektor, Smoke... Triborgsubzero.jpg|...and Cyber Sub-Zero. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Enhancements Category:Support Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Forms